Fairy Survivor
by Mlle Hana
Summary: Et si l'émission Survivor accueillait des candidats du manga Fairy Tail... ? Que donnerait un conseil, avec la redoutable démone, Mirajane Strauss ?


**J'ai écrit ce mini OS après avoir regardé Koh Lanta (tradition familiale xD)**

**Je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de remplacer les candidats par des personnages de mangas… (ici Fairy Tail), je fais ça pour toutes les situation du quotidien xD**

**Voilà un coup de maître, qui se retournera contre son instigateur… **

Luxus resta stoïque.

-Et 4 votes pour Erza. 3 pour Midnight, je rappelle que ce bulletin peut _déjà _être décisif… déclara Yajima Shito.

Toujours la même phrase. Alors que tout le monde connaissait déjà l'issue des votes.

Erza regardait tour à tour ses anciens alliés, maintenant tous ennemis puisqu'il s'était ligués contre elle, pour l'éliminer.

Elle voulait connaître le coupable, l'instigateur de cette stratégie.

La rousse retenait ses larmes, ne laissant rien paraître d'autre que son visage, qui avait une expression dure et froide à ce moment là.

La plupart des candidats s'étant retournés contre elle soupirèrent intérieurement de soulagement à l'idée que cette femme effrayante allait bientôt quitter l'île.

Luxus regarda vers _cette_ fille. La meneuse de ce retournement de situation. Le chef d'orchestre de cette symphonie à la trahison.

Mirajane Strauss gardait une expression neutre, attendant avec calme, et sans optimisme particulier, l'issue finale des votes.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait gagner. Elle garderait son véritable visage de démon secret un bon bout de temps, avec que le mystère ne se dévoile.

Elle expira avec maîtrise, gardant sa fébrilité pour elle.

Luxus haussa les sourcils en la voyant fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

_« Élimines quelques faibles pour faire bonne mesure, mais irradies au plus vite l'espèce des braves et des courageux, ils sont mille fois plus dangereux pour toi. »_

Le blond se rappela dans une fulgurance ces quelques mots, chuchotés rapidement, en secret.

Les derniers mots de son père avant de partir. De se barrer lâchement, le laissant dans cette fichue famille d'accueil.

Il serra les poings à ce souvenir douloureux.

Yajima Shito sortit lentement le dernier bulletin de l'urne, le dernier coup de couteau dans le coeur de sa victime.

Avec une lenteur appliquée, et encore plus désespérante, le vieil homme déplia le papier, gardant pour lui quelques instants le résultat.

Le blond sentit alors quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère.

Le souffle, _son _souffle. Tout avait changé, la Terre avait cessé de tourner, les laissant savourer le moment d'anticipation du bonheur égoïste qu'offrait la victoire. Le bonheur que ressentait un snipper lorsqu'il touchait sa cible en plein coeur, la joie que ressentait un tueur à gage, lorsqu'il touchait sa récompense, la tête de sa victime entre les mains…

-_Erza… _déclara alors le vieux à haute et intelligible voix.

La plantureuse rousse baissa la tête, retenant sa colère, sa tristesse, sa honte et son désespoir.

Elle qui aurait tant souhaité gagner, rapporter ce trophée chez elle, la preuve qu'elle était une survivante, une battante, et que même Fairy survivor n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

-Erza, je vais vous demander de vous lever, de prendre vos affaires et votre torche… Et de venir à mes côtés, expliqua Shito.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

Un hoquet retentit, brisant le silence respectueux. Mirajane, le visage baigné de larmes, pleurait bruyamment.

Elle gémit en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Kagura passa doucement un bras apaisant autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Luxus écarquilla les yeux, il savait parfaitement que la jeune femme se fichait parfaitement de la sortie d'Erza, l'ayant elle-même organisée. Il fut soufflé par ses talents d'actrice, s'il ne connaissait pas parfaitement le plan de la blanche, il se serait laissé prendre au leurre.

-Pardon, souffla Mira, faussement émue.

En vérité, elle ressentait un plaisir immense à voir le désarroi et le désir de vengeance sur le visage de la belle rousse. Un plaisir pervers, certes. Mais elle était quand même heureuse.

Les yeux du blond rencontrèrent une fraction de seconde ceux de Mira.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il était son larbin, sa main d'oeuvre… Mais il était aussi sa couverture, elle avait besoin de lui. Et il était fier de ça. Même si il devait y passer, Mira le rejoindrait de suite après, une fois son secret éventé.

Erza sourit doucement, dégoutée de partir à ce moment décisif de l'aventure.

Yajima Shito reprit la parole.

-Bien… Sting, dîtes-moi, êtes vous surpris du résultat du conseil de ce soir… ?

Le séduisant blond sourit, amusé.

-Et bien, Yajima-san… Je dois avouer que non… Je suppose qu'Erza, au vue de sa force, que ça soit au niveau du caractère que physiquement… Elle était irrémédiablement devenue une cible de choix, à abattre… Malheureusement, le destin en a voulu ainsi…

La rousse rit jaune en entendant l'explication du jeune homme.

-Et vous, Mirajane… Vous semblez très bouleversée de la défaite d'Erza… Elle était votre alliée ? Votre amie ?

La blanche tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui continuait de couler.

-J-je… Je suis totalement détruite, Yajima-san… C'était ma deuxième aventure avec Erza… renifla-t-elle, deux aventures où nous sommes plus qu'amies, soudées… Comme deux sœurs… C'est une soeur que l'on m'arrache ce soir, Yajima-san…

_Deux aventures que tu l'élimines sans scrupules surtout… _pensa Luxus.

Il sentait que son alliée se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire, tandis qu'Erza semblait profondément touchée par la déclaration de sa « meilleure amie de l'aventure ».

-Bien… Erza, ce soir, vos coéquipiers ont décidé de mettre un terme à votre aventure… Quelques mots à leurs adresser… ?

Le regard flamboyant de la rousse croisa celui bleu clair, et ô combien innocent, de la blanche. Leurs iris s'accrochèrent, comme attirés par un courant électrique.

-Je… Mira, je veux que tu reste forte… Tu peux gagner cette aventure, tu es forte, intelligente… Tu peux le faire, gagnes pour moi, déclara-t-elle en souriant piteusement, gagnes pour moi s'il-te-plaît…

La blanche hocha la tête avec ferveur.

-Je te le promet, Erza… Je ferais tout mon possible… souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix se cassa sous l'émotion, Kagura reprit avec une douceur toute maternelle Mirajane dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller… répéta à voix basse la brune à plusieurs reprises, telle une mélopée.

Mira, la tête dans le giron de la brune, se permit de sourire de toutes ses dents, heureuse comme jamais.

Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Si elle avait bien calculé, comme toujours, la rousse devait voter soit pour Sting, avec 70 % de probabilité, soit pour Loki, avec logiquement 30 % de probabilité… Et ses prédictions n'étaient jamais erronées.  
>-Erza… annonça gravement Shito, les habitants de cette île ont décidé de vous éliminer… il se saisit du morceau de bois servant à éteindre les torches, et leur sentence est <em>irrévocable…<em>

Il abattit violemment le morceau sur la torche, l'éteignant immédiatement. La dernière once de la vie d'aventurière de la rousse s'évanouie.

Elle laissa couler une larme, puis deux. Pas plus.

Une pour chaque œil, comme à chaque fois. Elle les essuya rageusement, puis sourit une dernière fois aux gens qui avaient été ses amis. Ces gens qu'elle avait aimé, et qu'elle quittait en étrangers. Ces gens dont elle pensait qu'ils l'appréciaient ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Elle se retira, pour aller effectuer son vote noir.

Sa dernière arme, pour leurs faire ravaler leurs sourires, internes ou externes.

Que son vote soit utile ou non, elle s'en foutait royalement.

Elle voulait juste que cette personne sache.

Sache qu'Erza était au courant de qui elle était vraiment.

Qu'elle s'était déjà fait berner, et que c'était bien la dernière fois.

Mirajane Strauss se releva doucement, un air triste et accablé sur le visage, les yeux légèrement gonflés après sa fausse crise de larme. Elle se retenait de crier de joie, un nom en moins sur sa liste noire ! Elle avait passé l'étape la plus difficile de son aventure, Erza était une adversaire, enfin, avait été une adversaire formidable.

Elle devait le reconnaître.  
>Mais cette dernière s'était faite avoir, deux fois. Certes, de manières différentes, mais elle était quand même tombée dans le panneau.<p>

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et se retourna.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en voyant le musculeux blond. Celui-ci la fixait, l'air mauvais.

-Quoi… ? souffla-t-elle, la voix toujours cassée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es fière de toi ? Chuchota-t-il, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un surprenne sa conversation, pas même les caméras.

Elle sourit, heureuse comme un pape.

-Très ! Répondit-elle effrontément. Je te rappelle que tu as participé, Drear, tu étais même très enthousiaste selon mes souvenirs…

Il grimaça, tandis qu'elle le dépassait en ondulant des hanches, le narguant.

-Tu as de mauvais souvenirs, Strauss… grogna-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait chez cette fille… Il aimait le danger, elle était dangereuse. Il aimait les jolies filles, elle était mannequin. Il aimait, et détestait en même temps, qu'on lui tienne tête. Elle passait son temps à cela.

Il sourit en la regardant s'éloigner. Il savait pour qui il voterait au prochain vote.

_« Mirajane »_

La rousse laissa tomber son bulletin noir au fond de l'urne, qui fut immédiatement scellée.

Elle prit ses bagages, et se dirigea vers le jet privé qui l'attendait dehors, direction Magnolia.

Elle sourit, espérant que d'ici le prochain conseil, les gens se rendraient compte de qui était véritablement Mirajane Strauss, et de pourquoi on la surnommait la démone.

Elle pria de toutes ses forces, en regardant le ciel étoilé.

Priant en même temps qu'un homme, blond. Qui priait pour que cette démone tentatrice sorte de ce jeu de malheur.

_« Élimines quelques faibles pour faire bonne mesure, mais irradies au plus vite l'espèce des braves et des courageux, ils sont mille fois plus dangereux pour toi. »_


End file.
